


Royal Treatment

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Authority, Brat, Elf, Magic, Nonconsensual, Princess - Freeform, Spanking, Stocks, druid, forest, spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: A royal brat finds a brazen girl upon the road and abuses her authority. [Story Depicts Spanking]Written with Kiotokai





	1. The Princess and the Elf

Princess Bellasandra was having a bad day. Not only was she not in her palace with her clothes and shoes and servants, but she was bouncing along in carriage that was hardly opulent enough and nowhere near comfortable enough. Her mother, the Queen, had insisted she tour the Kingdom. Bellasandra did not approve, so the tours had been relegated to trips between the palace and an outlying country home. The Queen did insist, however, that Bellasandra stop in towns along the way to 'speak with the common folk'.

Bellasandra still did not approve.

At least I'm dressed appropriately, she thought grumpily. Her yellow gown was curve-hugging and had deep red trim around the hem and cuffs and under the breasts. It had gotten a bit dusty on the trip, which was disappointing. The gown wasn't all that had gotten dusty. Bellasandra's dark brown hair had been done up in a complicated, dainty braid held in place with an elegant jeweled headdress. Narya, Bellasandra's chief guard, had helped her with the braid and she had done it up a bit tight; it was giving the princess a headache.

With a thoroughly disgusted sigh, the princess stared out the window. She would be happy to see home, where she could have a bath and a change of clothes and dinner brought to her by proper servants.

They were approaching the last town before the country estate. A dark pine forest to their right supplied the timber that financed the existence of the small town. The thatched roofs of the small houses, brick chimneys curling smoke in the early autumn day, set a cozy atmosphere Bellasandra couldn't appreciate. 

Instead, the haughty princess spied a girl walking along the road ahead. 

Of medium height and slender build, the girl had long blonde hair that swept back from her face. Piercing green eyes in a pleasant face stared openly at the princesses' entourage. She was clad in a green tunic cut low to accentuate her curves and a green skirt that stopped at mid thigh; soft brown boots clad the girl's legs to just below the hem of the skirt leaving only the hint of pale skin between. 

Irritated disapproval with the dirt and the carriage and the headache turned to rage when the princess realized the girl in green not only hadn't lowered her eyes in respect, but she might be prettier. Nothing made the princess angrier than a girl prettier than her. 

With a sharp command, Princess Bellasandra stopped the carriage next to the other girl, just at the edge of town. With all the royal authority of an angry teenager, she stepped down from the carriage to face green-clad girl.

"How dare you!" Princess Bellasandra shrieked.

"Excuse me?" the girl replied.

"How a dare you stand, looking me in the eye? Bow your head and clear my road lest you incur my ire!"

The blonde girl looked around, confused, uncertain how she had upset this supercilious little vixen. There were few others about, only townsfolk who hurried away and one old man who cowered in his booth, unwilling to leave his wares but not wanting to attract attention by closing up shop.

During the angry exchange, the princess's entourage, including Narya, dismounted and approached. Narya was in charge of the princess's safety and though she didn't think the girl in green meant to harm Bellasandra, it would be a dereliction of duty not to attend her charge. For that matter it would be a dereliction of duty not to help the princess when she was about ot make a mistake so, despite the futility, Narya spoke up. 

"Your highness, this girl is not of our kingship, she is not educated of our ways," Narya said. 

"Nonsense! Our kingdom stretches across all the lands! This girl refuses to show respect! Our rule is absolute! There is no reason this... this commoner should not clear the road!"

"Your Highness, she is an elf..." 

"A what?" she asked as if an 'elf' were a sort of goopy disease.

"An elf. This girl is governed by laws and protected by treaty."

Bellasandra looked over the elf girl and had to admit she'd not noticed the long, pointed ears jutting ridiculously from the side of the girl's head. "I see," she said softly. "What is your name, elf?"

"Kayla..." the elf replied. Princess Bellasandra detected a distinct note of disdain from the creature. 

"And where do you come from?"

"As your adviser has said, I come from another land." 

"That's not what I asked you," the princess said. "From where in this land do you hail?"

Kayla narrowed her eyes. She felt certain this girl, this princess, was planning something with her line of questioning, but she couldn't figure out what. I come from the forest east of here, I came to buy gifts for my people."

"And a forest so close to the east is not under my authority?"

"Ah... well... no, it's not. The forest is under the protection of Willowisp, a guardian spirit."

"So then..." the princess drew closer, folding her arms across her chest. "That makes you a trespasser."

"I don't think..."

"Seize her!" The guards didn't hesitate. Two of the yellow-garbed soldiers grabbed each of Kayla's arms securing them behind her back. The third drew her sword and pointed it in Kayla's direction. 

"What are you doing?" Kayla shrieked.

"Your highness there is no cause for this!" Narya interjected. The guards were ostensibly under her command, but if the princess gave a direct order they were obliged to obey. She caught the gaze of Bridget, the woman who had drawn her sword. Bridget gave a small shrug and an eye roll. They'd both been subject to the princess's whims before and knew the little tyrant rarely passed up an opportunity to indulge. 

"There is more than sufficient cause, you dolt!" the princess replied. "I have captured a spy!"

"That is nonsense!" the elf screeched, unable to free herself from the burly guards' grip.

"You, peasant!" the princess pointed to the man who cowered in his stall, watching the unfolding drama. He jumped and squeaked when the princess addressed him. "Where are your stocks?"

"The city stocks?" he replied.

"Yes, idiot. I have ordered stocks built in every town and village. This little backwater does have stocks doesn't it? Or do taxes need to be raised so as to install them?"

"N-No your highness! They are in the town square..."

"Lead the way, old man!" the princess's voice rang out like a bell. 

The shopkeeper led the princess, her guards, and the squirming elf down the main street of their little town to an open square in the middle where a wooden stocks had been set up. 

"Now, go tell your neighbors, peasant. I want an audience for what comes next." 

The old man scurried away. 

"What are you going to do to me?"

Princess Bellasandra ignored the elf, gesturing at the stocks. Bridget and the others dragged the struggling waif of an elf to the wooden stocks. 

Narya drew close to the princess. "Your highness... is this wise?"

"You know I don't like being questioned, Narya."

"I am well aware, but this girl is an elf. We have no authority over elves. You might be creating a problem bigger than you know."

"What could a bunch of tree-hugging, pointy-eared elves do to take revenge on our mighty kingdom hmm? Not a bloody thing, now fulfill your role or I shall have you join her!"

Narya kept her expression closed. "Yes, milady."

Stocks are a simple device. A horizontal, wooden beam is set upon a pair of sturdy legs. The horizontal beam has three holes carved out; a large one in the center for a neck, and two smaller for wrists. The beam is split in half, the prisoner is placed in the bottom half of the carved out circles, and the tops half is replaced to shackle her. 

Kayla's stomach tightened as she was dragged to the stocks. She squirmed and fought, but the humans were far stronger than her. "What are you doing? Let me go!" Forcibly her head was pushed into the center hole with her leather wrapped wrists forced into the smaller ones. The top half of the stocks was put in place and a padlock on the side locked her in. Breathing hard and trying to keep from total panic, Kayla tested the strength of the device and found it sturdy. 

The town square quickly filled up with folk, called out by the old man, word of mouth, and burly guards. The milling hubbub made Kayla all the more nervous and sick to her stomach. She didn't know what was about to happen, but to be so publicly humiliated and who knew what else mad her shiver with fear and burn with embarrassment. Even now she could imagine those gathered behind her were leering at her backside, sheathed in a skirt that was riding up. 

"Commoners of this province, look before you and see a trespasser on my land! This brazen and disrespectful elf not only pays no heeds to the presence of the royal family, but also encroaches upon my territory! Let this be known and shown as an example, whether you be man, woman, child, or... freak, misdeeds shall not go unpunished!"

The crowd hushed with anticipation. 

"Get on with it Narya," Bellasandra commanded in an undertone.

Narya walking around behind the captive girl in green. She took the elf's waist in her left hand and pulled her snug to her hip. Though the elven girl held herself up admirably, Narya had enough experience to know she wouldn't be able to for long. Gently she put one her right hand on the elf's bottom. The elf's skirt was made of the softest material Narya had ever felt. 

"I'm sorry."

"W-What are you going to do?"

The captain raised her broad hand high. 

Kayla's eyes went wide and her breath caught. Though she couldn't twist to see what was coming, she felt the large human woman's movement, felt the grip on her waist increase, and knew what came next. 

Kayla squealed as she was struck. She was filled with heat of fury and shame. 

Narya's hand rose again and delivered another powerful spank. 

Kayla gasped. "This can't be happe--Augh!" Another smack stole her objection and left her breathless.

"Oh but it is, little elf girl." 

Kayla blinked and found the obnoxious tyrant was kneeling in front of her, grinning from ear to ear. 

"Perhaps a sound spanking will teach you to show proper respect to your princess."

Even as she was spanked again, Kayla grit her teeth and resolved to remain silent for the rest of this painful humiliation, to look forward to when it was over and she could escape. 

"Give the people a good show, dearie." The princess patted Kayla's face gently and stood to walk around behind her. 

Slaps continued to rain upon Kayla's posterior and she could do nothing but accept, letting the sting grow more and more fierce. From the left cheek to the right cheek, Kayla could do little more than wiggle and not even much of that.

Trying with all her might to fend off the tears, to keep from crying out, Kayla could feel her resolve dwindling. With each spank, each hefty blow, her body was shaken and her spirit diminished. 

Bellasandra stood several paces behind Kayla, at an angle, arms crossed and cheeks hot with the thrill of authority. She enjoyed the bounce of the elf-girl's bottom, the wiggle of her hips, the strength of Narya's as she held the prisoner by the waist with one hand and smacked her bottom with the other. She enjoyed the way the elf's skirt flared with each spank, with each wiggle, and her eye caught a flash of... something blue.

The princess watched carefully for three consecutive spanks before she said, "Narya, stop a moment."

"Princess?" Narya was unused to being stopped so early, but did as she was told. She still held tight to the elf's waist, not wanting to let her fall as others had before. 

"Lift her skirt."

Narya did as ordered, grabbing the hem and resting it on the elf's back, revealing a beautiful pair of silken, blue lace panties. Kayla's hand twitched as she instinctively tried to reach back and protect her modesty. The rude wooden stocks held her tight. 

When the spanking stopped, Kayla thought the worst was over. When the brutish woman pulled her skirt up, an involuntary sob escaped her and she squeezed her eyes and teeth hard together to prevent any further, even as tears streamed down her cheeks. 

"Well aren't these dainty." The princess traced one lace cuff with her finger, her smooth finger on the elf's hot bottom thrilling her, pushing her heart rate and flushing her cheeks. "These almost look good enough to be something I would wear." Then she placed her palm on Kayla's backside and squeezed harshly pulling a whimper from her captive. "Soft too, don't you think so Narya?"

Narya stood, impassive.

"Feel them," demanded the princess. "Now."

Mechanically Narya did so, placing her large palm on the silken material, she rubbed gently, getting a feel for the material. They were, in fact, nice panties. Narya tried not to dwell on the fact. 

The princess gave Kayla's bottom a firm pat. "Continue, Narya!" 

Kayla's head shot up as far as the stocks would allow. The gathered townsfolk murmured and whispered, inaudible clamoring that filled the square until the crack of palm on bottom cut over it and Kayla grunted, a high-pitched concession to the pain. 

Kayla couldn't keep in her grunts and moans and further. She could barely even want to as her resolve was worn away. At least, she told herself, she hadn't broken yet. Not entirely. 

Narya could tell the elf was struggling to maintain her dignity, but she knew if she let up, if the princess even suspected she was going easy, she would find herself in the stocks of the palace, a great leather strap applied to her bare backside. It had happened before and Narya wasn't about to let it happen again. 

Kayla retreated into her mind. Just take it, just take it, you'll get though this if you can just... take... it... You're a rock in a river. You are buffeted by the stream, worn smooth. The river cannot break you, it can only... it can only... it can only spank your bottom in front of a crowd of leering townsfolk... You can take...

"Pull them," Princess Bellasandra ordered.

Kayla was startled from her retreat. 

Narya put her fingers to the waistband of Kayla's elegant panties, and pulled firmly, forcing the material between the elf's cheeks, exposing more backside.

Kayla couldn't help it. She cried out. Her wail sang over the crowd and through the square and when she had no more voice for it, Kayla broke into uncontrolled sobbing. The townsfolk were stunned to silence. 

Princess Bellasandra, however, cackled. "Poor baby can't take it?" the princess cried out over the silence. When she got no response, she marched to the elf, grabbed one of her elongated ears, and drew in close. "This is what happens to naughty little girls who disobey their princess, you see? They get their bare bottoms spanked like the bad girls they are. Don't you think you deserve this?"

There was no answer, but that was fine with her, she knew she had won, the elf's broken sobs made her victory clear to all. The princess released the elf and walked back around to her vantage point. The elf's bottom was a deep, mottled red. 

Finally, the princess signaled to Narya. 

Kayla gasped through her sobs and wails and tears but shuddered when she felt the princess's hand upon her beaten backside.

"Not bad, Narya..." and with a sadistic smirk, the Princess hooked her fingers into the waistband of Narya's blue panties, and pulled them down to Kayla's thighs, completely exposing the deep red cheeks.

Then Bellasandra's own hand came down dead center of the fully exposed bottom. The elf wailed as the princess gleefully spanked away at the already beaten bottom, and though she was nowhere near Narya's strength, the indignation more than made up for it. 

All in the square were subject to the princess's wrathful mercy. 

It didn't take long for Princess Bellasandra to work up a sweat. When she was breathing hard, she took a step back, smile wide, vindictiveness sated. 

"Come Narya."


	2. The Druid and the Human

No one dared make a move to help the poor girl until the princess was far out of eyesight and earshot... although each one of them had an awkward time trying to figure out how to approach and console her... half of them were still enamored with her bare posterior.

Finally, it was Cierra the baker's wife who hurried forward and opened the stocks. Kayla slumped to the ground, too exhausted and sore to do anything but lie there and sob. Cierra pulled Kayla's blue panties back to their proper position. Then Laura, Cierra's daughter, came forward as well.

"I'm so terribly sorry," Laura told the young elf. "I'm ashamed to have that girl for a princess." Cierra gave her daughter a warning look but Laura ignored her. "We've heard the rumors of course. About Princess Bellasandra having people spanked like that."

Kayla did not respond. She couldn't even had she wanted to.

More women approached forming a ring around the elven girl, effectively cutting her off from those eyes still leering. Between them all, there were able to help Kayla to her feet.

"I'm okay," Kayla finally muttered.

"Okay?" repeated Cierra. "After what that brute of a woman did?"

"My quarrel is not with Guardswoman Narya," Kayla said, her voice more firm this time.

Cierra gave Kayla an odd look. "I see." She was about to say more, but Kayla didn't give her the opportunity.

"Thank you, good woman." Kayla wiped the tears from her cheeks though the pain remained. She got her emotions under control. Her crying ceased and was replaced with determination fueled by cold fury. "I must got."

Making certain her skirt properly covered her bottom, Kayla made to leave. The women got out of her way and soon the young elven girl was loping along at a ground-covering pace. She was into the woods and the town disappeared behind her.

What kind of a person thinks they can get away with such reprehensible behavior? Kayla mused silently. She was beyond rage now. She had moved on to cold, calculating, vengeance. Do human nobles really think that they can treat common folk like inferiors?

Speculation on the moral aptitude of the upper class of human beings occupied Kayla's mind until she reached a particularly dense grove of pines. There, she stopped running, allowed her breathing to slow, and gently reached under her forest green skirt to rub at her beaten bottom. When she could breath normally, she made her careful way to the center of the trees.

The dark green pines surrounded her with a fragrance that intensified as she crushed old needles beneath her boots. It filled her with a sense of comfort, the smell of home and of friends. In the center of the grove there was a small clearing, large enough for one girl to kneel in prayer.

Spirits of the forest, root and needle, leaf and branch, heed my call. I have been wronged this day. I have suffered humiliation and harm I summon the power so I may return this affront in kind.

Kayla remained kneeling meditating until she was one with the forest and with her righteous anger. It was unwise to rush the spirits. 

Mistress Kayla, whispered the spirits of the forest. She could sense the immense power that was Willowisp, but the Great Spirit was not who had addressed her. Instead it was a conclave of the lesser spirits. Willowisp merely observed. Mistress Kayla, you seek vengeance upon the Princess of the Humans...

Kayla had considered her motivations as she ran to the grove and considered them again now. It wouldn't work to lie to the spirits, even if she wanted to, because they would know the falsehood, but Kayla knew that if the tree spirits found her motives to be of a destructive nature, they would not grant her request.

My reasons are two fold. First, I desire to teach the Princess Bellasandra a lesson. A lesson in humility and in reciprocity. If this girl is to rule the human kingdom, it would be better for all if she weren't such a brat. Second... Kayla hesitated, but to not admit it would be foolish, Second, I wish to inflict upon this girl the same humiliation and pain that she dealt to me.

Of course there were moral questions surrounding her request. Reacting to violence with violence didn't really grant one a moral high ground. On the other hand, Kayla felt herself justified in her request and was certain many of those who had witnessed the event felt the same, as would those who heard about it. She only hoped the forest spirits who answered her call would agree. She fervently hoped that they did not see her request as frivolous and decide to punish her. She would not have been able to stand further punishment.

After another ten minutes of kneeling, the voices of the forest once again entered her mind. Some giggled.

Command us as you will, Mistress Kayla.

~*~

Princess Bellasandra had decided to walk for a while. Spanking that haughty little elf girl had really gotten her heart rate up and she was still smiling as the entourage entered the forest. It was a pretty forest, with tall trees whose trunks were wider than she could put her arms around. It was dark among the trees and there was little underbrush on the road.

Then, a strange sound caught the Princess' attention sort of like a flute and sort of like a giggle. Surely it must have been a bird? Bellasandra turned in the direction of the sound, taking a few steps off the road and scanning the treetops. The sound came again and for a moment, Bellasandra thought she saw the blurred movement of a... something. She took another couple of steps but could still see nothing.

"How curious," the Princess breathed. Then she remembered the nagging warning of Guard Narya to not stray too far from the carriage, if it pleases your Highness. She turned back to brush away the admonition that was sure to come, but the words froze in her throat. Her guards, the coach, the road... all of it was gone.

"I must have wandered further than I though," Bellasandra said aloud. But I only took a couple steps, came the insistence of her mind.

Her breathing quickened and she bit her lower lip nervously.

"Guard Narya?" she called softly, more softly than she intended.

The giggling flute came again, from behind her and Bellasandra spun about, hoping to catch the bird making the sound, but the figure she saw for a moment, only a moment, had legs and arms. It wasn't a bird at all. The princess took several more steps towards the sound and the fleeting figure.

"Hello? Is anybody there? Do you mean me harm?"

There was no answer.

Bellasandra continued several more steps when, from the corner of her eye; she again saw the figure, hurrying through the trees.

"Wait! In the name of the King I command you to stop!" The girl, secure now in her authority over something vaguely human shaped, hiked up her dress and ran after the figure. Ducking limbs and leaping dead branches, the human girl sped through the forest, her eyes bright and her frown indignant.

When I catch the mischief-maker who lured me off the road, she thought as she ran, I shall deliver a second spanking on this day!

The figure was not so far away as before, and the sound was more giggle now than flute. It was wearing green, as befitted the forest, it was thin, lithe and possibly blonde.

I'm catching up...

Princess Bellasandra burst into a clearing suddenly and stumbled, surprised by the unforeseen change. Standing in the center of the clearing was the elf girl, the same girl Bella had had Narya beat in the village.

The elf bowed. "Good afternoon, your highness."

The princess frowned. "What's going on here, elf?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I am called Mistress Kayla. I am the daughter of the High Druid of this forest. Your father and mine, princess, are allies."

Bellasandra felt her heart skip a beat at that. Daddy wouldn't be happy to hear she had beaten the child of an ally. He would be very hard on her, perhaps even restricting her to her room for a full afternoon.

"You tricked me," the Princess accused.

Kayla cocked her head to one side. "Did I?"

"You didn't tell me who you were. You're trying to start a war."

"That's an interesting excuse to avoid a spanking," Kayla commented.

"Spanking?" Bellasandra repeated, "My daddy won't spank me."

Kayla nodded. "I thought as much. But I wasn't talking about the King."

The elf was fast, faster than she should have been, faster than she had been earlier that day or she would certainly have evaded the spanking Bellasandra had subjected her to. Kayla darted forward and grabbed the princess by the wrist and twisted the slender arm behind her back. Bellasandra cried out in pain and arched back at the same time that Kayla forced her forward. Unable to do anything else but fall on her face, Bellasandra walked forward.

"Release me!"

Kayla did not respond.

"This instant, elf!"

A large stump came into view and it was to this landmark Kayla directed her human prisoner. Bellasandra was unaware of the significance of this stump, but Kayla was not. The elven culture of this forest was a loosely affiliated society. There were many druids and hunters who lived in and with the forest, but it was not a city. This stump, however, was the common gathering place when the elves wished to convene.

Kayla sat on the stump and easily draped the princess over her skirt-clad thighs. The pretty brown hair of the princess, held in a dainty braid with a red ribbon on the end, fell over the girl's shoulder and landed in the grass. With her left hand, Kayla held the princess down by her waist and with her right she gathered up the hip hugging, yellow dress and pulled it over the human's hips. Red, satin panties encased the pale bottom, and Kayla took a moment to caress them, much as Bellasandra had made her guard do to her.

"Not bad, yourself," she murmured.

Throughout the ordeal of being manhandled and disrobed, Bellasandra had not ceased her tirade, screaming orders to be released, calling for her guards, and flinging insults.

"You're attracting attention to yourself," Kayla commented as the princess paused to catch her breath.

Princess Bellasandra looked to her right and saw that the elf was indeed, correct. More elves had come cautiously into the clearing. They were all slender and beautiful with tilted eyes and elongated, pointed ears. But the girl had only a moment to notice the spectators. A sting exploded on the top of her right bottom cheek and she gasped.

"You must not strike a royal!"

Kayla raised her hand again and again brought it upon the red panties. Bellasandra shrieked, but Kayla ignored it. She continued the spanking, slow and hard. The princess fought Kayla's grip of course, but Kayla was strengthened by the spirits of the forest and though Bellasandra could squirm and kick and scream, she could not escape, she was forced to lie there and allow her bottom to be beaten.

"Reciprocity," said Kayla in a clear voice that carried over Bella's cries, "is a lesson all nobles should learn." She continued to spank as she spoke.

"You d-dare to le-lecture me?" wailed the princess.

Kayla smacked Bellasandra's bottom twice before replying. "Yes, I do." Then Kayla slipped her fingers into the waistband of the human girl's panties and gently lowered them, continuing to ignore the commands to desist and wails of protest.

"You accused me of being a naughty little girl," Kayla said, rubbing Bellasandra's bare bottom, "And yet, you beat me without cause, while I beat you, justly."

Now Kayla raised and swung her palm much faster, peppering that pale bottom with hard, quick spanks that made the bottom bounce and redden. The human princess was soon reduced to tears. Kayla was breathing hard by the time that Bellasandra was reduced to incoherent tears. Her arm was beginning to tire and the palm of her small hand was quite sore. She stopped the spanking and Bellasandra relaxed, unclenching her bottom.

"Don't relax just yet, princess, we're not done."

Bellasandra bawled loudly at that while Kayla raised her hand and in a flash of green magic, a bendy switch appeared. The princess had only a moment to wonder what that odd swishing noise was before she howled in pain at the line of fire on her naked skin.

"I am not entirely without mercy," Kayla threw Bella's words back at her and laid another stripe across the already red bottom, right below the first. Again Bellasandra howled. Ten neat stripes, Kayla lined them one under the other and at the end, the human girl was sobbing piteously.

When it was over, Kayla replaced Bellasandra's panties and smoothed the girl's curve-hugging dress back over her thighs. The princess remembered little about the time between when the spanking stopped and when she again saw the road. It seemed to have taken less time to return than it had to arrive in Mistress Kayla's clearing.

Narya hurried up to her young charge. "Princess, what happened?"

Bellasandra didn't respond at first. She tried to stem the flow of her tears, to ease the ache in her bottom. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair escaping it's braid, her clothes askew. "That elf... she... she kidnapped me an... and sp-spanked me!" Bella beat a fist against Narya's well muscled shoulder. "Why did you let her do that?"

"But, your highness, you never left the road."

Bellasandra blinked at that, truly confused. "I didn't?"

Narya shook her head. "No, you didn't."

"But..."

"Perhaps you should lie down in the carriage for the rest of the trip," suggested Narya.

Without further comment, Bellasandra did as Narya suggested, lying carefully upon her tummy. For her part, Narya looked to the trees of the forest, and nodded in thanks.


End file.
